A Galaxy of Difference
by amep
Summary: Pre TPM, semi AU. Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are sent on a mission to retrieve a girl from earth; the daughter of a former Jedi master. Rated T for later chapters. CHAPTERS 1 & 2 REVISED: Dec. 9, 2010.
1. A New Mission

**Title:** A Galaxy of Difference

**Rating:** Teen

**Author:** amep

**Summary:** Pre TPM, semi AU. Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are sent on a mission to retrieve a girl from earth; the daughter of a former Jedi Master. Mentions events from the Jedi Apprentice Series.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Star Wars Universe, which is trademarked by George Lucas. I do not claim any ownership over them or the universe of Star Wars, with the exception of the original characters: Jota Evar, Ari Saydré, and Aryyana Evar. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of George Lucas' story canon or expanded universe. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Mr. Lucas for his fantastic films and stories, for without his work, my story would not exist.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Star Wars related story, though I have been a fan since I first saw the movies when I was three years old. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter Posted:** June 10, 2005

**Chapter Edited:** December 9, 2010

**Note on Edit: **Since the time I first posted the story, I have started reading the _Jedi Apprentice Series_. I've made some small edits and additions to reflect that storyline. I love the expanded universe :-)

**Chapter One: A New Mission**

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a gentle prodding on his shoulder.

"Wake up, my young padawan," urged a familiar voice. Obi-Wan turned over in his bed and half opened his bright blue eyes. He saw his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, standing beside his bed.

"What is it, Master?" Obi-Wan questioned sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The Council requests our presence," Qui-Gon answered.

"Another mission, Master?" Obi-Wan asked jumping out of bed in excitement.

"We will find out soon enough," Qui-Gon smiled, "Now hurry up and get dressed. We shall depart for the Council Chamber shortly." Qui-Gon said, and left his padawan's sleeping quarters.

Obi-Wan quickly changed into a new tunic and then put on his boots. He quickly redid the braid hanging over his right shoulder, the mark of a padawan learner, and hurried out into the living area of the temporary residence he was sharing with his master in the Jedi Temple.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan called in search of his master.

"In here, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered from a small room branched off from the living area.

"Come sit and eat. We have time yet before we must be on our way."

Obi-Wan sat down in the small, booth-like, seating area across from his master and began picking on the various fruits in front of him. Obi-Wan absent-mindedly looked out of the window beside him, watching the many vehicles pass by through the airways of the megalopolis of the planet, Coruscant.

When the two were finished eating, they slipped on their cloaks and made their way out of their living quarters. Qui-Gon punched in the lock code on the door's key pad, and began quickly down the hallway followed closely in suit by his padawan.

"Something is troubling you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan looked up at his master, and then back down to the floor in front of him.

"Just feeling nervous, Master. I still find myself feeling intimidated when we are before the Council," Obi-Wan told his master. Ever since the time he had briefly left the Order while getting mixed up in the revolution on Melida/Daan almost two years ago, Obi-Wan had always felt that every time he was in front of the members of the Jedi Council that he was being very closely scrutinized. He still felt that he had not completely regained the trust of some of its members.

Qui-Gon nodded knowingly, "You are still young, my padawan. It is not uncommon that one of only fifteen years should share your feelings… Now clear your mind. The Council does not intend to judge you or me today."

They soon reached the entrance to the Jedi Council's chamber, where they were routinely questioned by the guards before being let into the circular room. Obi-Wan quietly followed his master into the Council's chamber, mimicking the gesture of tucking his hands into the sleeves of his cloak.

"Welcome, Master Jinn, and young Padawan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed before the Council as Master Yoda greeted them. Once they were upright again, Master Yoda continued.

"Summoned you before the Council, we have, to tell of another mission for you and your padawan, if choose to accept it you do."

Yoda looked to Master Windu to continue the briefing.

"We have felt a strong presence of the force from a faraway galaxy," Master Windu began, "For many months now, we have been closely watching Earth. As you already know, Qui-Gon, Earth is a planet in a galaxy that has been kept a secret from the outer rim systems and the Republic since its founding. Earth is a rather primitive planet known only to a select few Jedi as the origin of the human race."

Master Windu paused to let Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan absorb the information. Obi-Wan was both surprised and proud that his master was thought so highly of by the Council as to know of such secrets.

"Many years ago, Master Jota Evar, who had been a skilled Jedi Master for many years, came before us seeking approval to wed Ari Saydré of the Naboo. The Council discussed and meditated on the matter for many weeks before deciding that their marriage would not be good for either of them. Jota then disregarded our decision, his feelings strong for Ari, who he married despite our orders, and fled to the Earth to escape prosecution by the Council. He and his wife produced one child after settling on the planet, a daughter whom Jota named Aryyana, after his late wife, who died in child birth. In the last year of his life, Jota sent out a coded looping transmission telling us of his location and that despite efforts to repair his craft so that they could return to this galaxy, Jota and Aryyana were stranded on Earth. Jota did not want Aryyana to end up living a life of solitude so far away from anyone who could give her guidance. Jota has recently passed away of natural causes, leaving the child alone. Jota spent much time carefully training his daughter in the Jedi Arts, and though thirteen years of age and capable of caring for herself, it is not in the best interest of the child to continue to live isolated on the foreign planet. We feel Aryyana has an unusually strong connecting with the force, even at her young age. Jota and Aryyana lived in a very remote part of the planet where they came in contact with very few of the native inhabitants."

Master Windu finished his synopsis of the situation and turned back to Master Yoda.

"To go to the planet Earth and retrieve the young Padawan, your mission is. Caution you must take in retrieving the youngling, for of you the Earthlings to discover risk we cannot."

Master Yoda finished and waited for Qui-Gon's response.

"My padawan and I accept this mission of the Jedi Council."

Qui-Gon bowed, and Obi-Wan mimicked his master's actions.

"Very well," Master Windu replied, "Tomorrow you and your padawan will leave for the planet."

"No trouble convincing the youngling with you to return should you have," Master Yoda began, "Already hopes of your arrival she does. Haste, though, you must make. Not long before the Earthlings the youngling could find. If happens that does, complicated the journey could become."

Master Jinn and his padawan bowed once more to the Council and left the chamber.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon replied as they walked.

"Why has the Council kept this far away galaxy hidden?"

"That is a question to be directed to the Council itself, my young padawan," Qui-Gon answered. The two walked in silence for another moment or two.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Yes?"

"How is it that the first humans arrived in this galaxy? Master Windu said that the planet was primitive, so I assume that they do not have the means to leave their galaxy..." Obi-Wan let his question trail off.

"It is said, Obi-Wan, that a long time ago, a migrant alien colony once came upon the planet and took many of the humans there as slaves to work aboard their massive starship. On passing through this galaxy, they bartered off and sold the slaves to many of the planets for supplies. As some humans started to show signs of being able to connect with the Force, the newly established Jedi Council made a movement to liberate the human race."

Obi-Wan absorbed the information, and tried to piece it together with that divulged in the meeting with the Council. Qui-Gon sensed that his padawan was beginning to tense under the thought of what could be a rather long mission, and immediately knew how to ease his mind.

"Now, enough talk of this mission, it is time for you to go practice your lightsaber techniques. Let us go down to the training chambers and find a willing partner. I hear your friend, Siri Tachi, may be rivaling you in skill now, and could be and excellent challenge for you."

Obi-Wan smiled up at his master, who immediately felt his padawan's mind ease as they walked through the Temple and down to the training chambers.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived in the hanger early the next morning. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon when Master Windu came to meet with them before they set off.

"This space craft has been modified to travel the extreme distance to Earth, however there is only enough fuel for the journey there. We have loaded the fuel for the return in the hull of the ship." He paused and then handed Qui-Gon a data pad. "This data pad contains the coordinates you will need to navigate to Earth, and then back to Coruscant. It takes nearly two weeks using the hyperdrive to get to the planet. Once there, the ship will need to cool for several days before you can begin your return."

Qui-Gon looked over the data pad to find that indeed, it did hold coordinates, as well as some information about the ship and the planet, Earth. He handed the data pad to Obi-Wan as Master Windu continued.

"We will be in contact with you every few days to see how things are progressing. You will notice that the farther away from this galaxy you travel, the more delay there will be between transmissions. May the Force be with you, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi." Master Windu bowed slightly as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan replied "May the Force be with you." and bowed in return. Master Windu turned and exited the hanger as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan brought their few belongings on board.

The ship was very spacious and seemed much larger from inside than it did from standing on the hanger floor, Obi-Wan noticed, complete with separate quarters for Master and padawan (including separate refreshers), a fully stocked galley and eating area, a separate living area, two astromech droids, and a cockpit fully equipped with state of the art controls and navigational systems.

"Well, isn't this something?" Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan turned to drop their small packs in their quarters. The two then headed up to the cock pit where they immediately began getting accustomed to the ship's computers. Obi-Wan uploaded the data from the data pad onto the ship's navigational system as Qui-Gon started to power up all of the other systems.

"The data has been uploaded, Master." said Obi-Wan when he had finished.

"Good. Now just a few minor adjustments here and we'll be on our way." Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan immediately began to strap himself into his chair.

"All systems go," said Qui-Gon, now strapping into his own chair, "Ready for takeoff?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied, and with that the engines ignited with a roar. Before long they had left the atmosphere and were in a stable flight through space.

"Setting the coordinates for Earth, Master," Obi-Wan said some ten minutes later, "Coordinates locked in."

"Initiating the hyperdrive. Brace yourself, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon pressed a few buttons, and Obi-Wan felt himself forced back into his seat as they began speeding through space.


	2. Earth

**Title:** A Galaxy of Difference

**Rating:** Teen

**Author:** amep

**Summary:** Pre TPM, semi AU. Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are sent on a mission to retrieve a girl from earth; the daughter of a former Jedi Master. Mentions events from the Jedi Apprentice Series.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Star Wars Universe, which is trademarked by George Lucas. I do not claim any ownership over them or the universe of Star Wars, with the exception of the original characters: Jota Evar, Ari Saydré, and Aryyana Evar. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of George Lucas' story canon or expanded universe. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Mr. Lucas for his fantastic films and stories, for without his work, my story would not exist.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Star Wars related story, though I have been a fan since I first saw the movies when I was three years old. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter Posted:** March 29, 2006

**Chapter Edited:** December 9, 2010

**Note on Edit: **Since the time I first posted the story, I have started reading the _Jedi Apprentice Series_. I've made some small edits and additions to reflect that storyline. I love the expanded universe :-)

**Chapter Two: Earth**

"No, R4, I haven't gotten the hyper drive to work yet!" Aryyana said frustrated to R4-E6, the astromech droid that had accompanied the small space craft, which Aryyana was trying to so desperately repair, to Earth. Giving up for the moment, Aryyana hoisted herself out of the ship's hull and sat on the edge of the hatch with her eyes closed. Trying to calm herself, she released her emotions into the Force, just like her father had taught her.

"R4, what are we going to do?" Aryyana said glancing sideways at the droid with red accents, "Even if we got this thing working, we'd never be able to launch without fuel." She sighed before getting up and walking down the gangplank into the cool night air. The soft breeze blew Aryyana's long brown hair into her bright green eyes. She decided to tie it back as she walked a short ways through the forest.

Aryyana approached a small clearing with a large boulder near its center. She climbed on top of the boulder and sat down on it with her legs crossed, looking up at the star-lit sky and wondering if she would ever be able to return to the galaxy where she knew she belonged. Deciding to try and clear away these thoughts, Aryyana reached into the Force, feeling its warmth wrap around her. She stretched out with it and felt the many life forms that lived in the forest and the far off mountains. Stretching farther, passed the moon and into the unknown, Aryyana thought she felt a presence of some kind, but quickly it was gone.

Aryyana slowly withdrew, finding that she was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion, and headed back to the ship to sleep.

Aryyana woke up just before sunrise the next morning and went back to the boulder in the clearing to begin the day by the traditional morning meditation that she used to share with her father. It had been nearly two months now since Aryyana's father, Jedi Master Jota Evar, had passed away, and every time Aryyana thought that she had accepted his death, the grief would suddenly return. This morning presented her with one of those moments and, seeking comfort, Aryyana wrapped the force around her.

After releasing her grief into the Force and beginning to feel a little better, Aryyana cleared her mind and again stretched out with the Force. Feeling the life around her in the forest, and near the mountains, she again stretched out passed the Earth's atmosphere trying to locate the presence she had felt the night before. She felt it vaguely at first, but it quickly grew to be fairly strong.

_What is it?_ Aryyana asked herself, trying to focus all her energy toward it. _It can't be..._ She thought to herself, suddenly getting an image of a ship nearly twice the size of the one over in the larger clearing. _It is..._ Aryyana opened her eyes abruptly and looked up at the morning sky. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the Force told her the ship was coming her way.

Aryyana ran back to the broken down ship that had been serving as her residence since the death of father and master, not stopping until she was up the gangplank and inside the small cockpit where she immediately tried to pull up the radar. Aryyana furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of nothing but noise and static on the screen.

"R4!" She called, and heard the droid come out of its hibernation mode and wheel its way into the cockpit. "See if you can get the radar up."

R4-E6 plugged into the ship's computer terminals and after several moments of adjustments the radar popped up crystal clear. _Now why can't we get the engines to work that easily?_ Aryyana thought briefly with a hint of frustration before examining the radar screen in front of her.

"There's a cruiser just barely on the screen." Aryyana said out loud, "And I think it might be coming our way, R4." Aryyana sat in the pilot seat staring at the radar screen thoughtfully. After a few minutes, R4 flashed a message across one of the screen, accompanied by a series of excited sounding beeps, which read, "FRIENDS?"

This caused Aryyana's thoughts to drift to the looping transmission that her father had set up. Aryyana had had reservations about such an idea, regardless of whether or not the message was coded specifically for the Jedi Order. Aryyana had felt that just about anyone looking would be able to pick up the transmission, though it would take time to decode, and be able to find their way to this place that she knew was supposed to be remain hidden from the wrong people for a reason she was never enlightened about.

"I don't know, R4... Is there any way we can trace the ships origin?" Aryyana replied, and R4 immediately began to converse with the computer again. After several minutes, R4 displayed some information on a large monitor to Aryyana's right.

On the screen was displayed a diagram of a ship with an analysis next to it based on the physical characteristics of the ship. Aryyana quickly scanned the information and found that the ship in question was a smaller, slightly newer, modified version of a Republic cruiser. There was not much information in the analysis, leading Aryyana to the assumption that the computers were too obsolete to have the actual model in its database. Slightly relieved to hear that the ship was from the Republic, Aryyana glanced at the radar again and saw that the ship had moved slightly closer to where she and R4 currently sat.

"I think that if they keep heading this way at their current speed, they should arrive several hours after mid-day..." Aryyana got up from the pilot seat and headed to the back of the ship. She now saw that there were too possibilities at hand. Either the people on the cruiser were indeed friendly, in which case Aryyana would try to journey back with them, or they were not, in which case she would have to defend herself or run, but Aryyana hoped that things wouldn't come to that.

Aryyana began to quickly pack one bag that she would carry with her in the event she needed to escape. She carefully took her father's lightsaber from a self and held it in her hands. Aryyana ignited it for a few moments, whirling the blue blade through the air with skill and ease. She then extinguished it and attached the hilt of the lightsaber to her belt.

She was going to be prepared if the circumstances called for it.

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting in one of the pilot chairs in the cockpit alone, looking pensively out the window at the stars streaming past him. _We must be close by now. It's been almost three weeks since we entered hyperspace._ Obi-Wan let out a sigh as he placed his elbow on the armrest of his seat to prop his head up with his hand. He missed the fresh air of the temple gardens, and was tired of being cooped up in a spacecraft, however spacious, for this long. He longed to be able to get out and practice his lightsaber techniques, or even be able to walk more than fifteen meters (the length of the ships central corridor) in the same direction.

Just as Obi-Wan was beginning to doze off in his boredom, a series of urgent sounding beeps began calling his attention. Obi-Wan immediately snapped out of his daze and became instantly alert as he looked around for the source of the beeps. He turned at last to find the source coming from the navigational system, just as his master, Qui-Gon, rushed into the cockpit and took the pilot chair to Obi-Wan's left.

"Master, I believe that it is time to disengage the hyperdrive." Obi-Wan stated after reading the navigational monitor and put a stop to the beeping, which had now become quite annoying.

"Excellent, Obi-Wan. Now strap yourself in while we begin to leave hyperspace." said Qui-Gon while checking all the monitors around him and pressing buttons. Obi-Wan did as he was told, and began checking his side of the cockpit to make sure that all the systems and computers were operating correctly.

"All systems functional, Master." Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factually.

"Alright, then. Everything checks out on my side as well. Disengaging the hyperdrive, Obi-Wan."

The streaming stars outside the ship began to slow down and finally come to a normal pace as the ship's speed reduction forced Obi-Wan and his master slightly forward in their seats. When the ship finally came to its normal speed, Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan again checked to make sure that everything was working the way it was supposed to, which it was. The two unbuckled themselves and looked out the window. Seeming barely the size of a holodisc, was a bright blue planet with a single pale moon.

"Earth." Qui-Gon said smiling slightly at the sight. The two sat looking at the view before them for a few moments before Qui-Gon decided to break the silence.

"Now, Obi-Wan, we must scan the planet for any force sensitive life forms, and there we will find our young Padawan." Qui-Gon said exchanging a small smiling glance with Obi-Wan. The two then immediately set to work. It would only be about a half a day until they reached the planet, Earth.


End file.
